


Sollux ==> Appreciate Your Quadrants

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Blowjobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Masturbation, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Xeno, Xenobiology, hornjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy thit." Your quadrantmates look over at you when you speak, KK curiously, ED still dazed. "You guyth are a fucking meth." Not that you're any better but you can't see yourself.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Reuploaded due to technical difficulties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux ==> Appreciate Your Quadrants

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/101291111275) headcanon and written mainly from the hours of 12 am to 3 am. I guarantee nothing except gloriousity.

Quadrants were never really a big deal to you. Yeah, they were nice to have now that you did have them, but you weren't in any rush to fill your heart and spade and club. Your diamond is a completely different story; having a diamond is like having a safety net, and AA did a great job at calming you down. She knew you better than anyone, save maybe KK.

KK has become your hopeless romantic, constantly worrying over if he's over stepping a boundary matesprit though, so naturally he couldn't take you diamond. The process of getting to that official point was difficult, especially when you could easily flip black for him if you wanted to, but you both manage your quadrant well. You do have to be careful sometimes — you really don't want to force an austpistism with someone you're so close with. And you'd put him in your blackened quadrant if it would make things easier but you already have a spade you know you'd never be able to get rid of if you tried. 

ED has the honor of your spade and you swear every time you even poke fun at the fact that KK could have been your spade, he flips out. It's infuriating some days but most of the time it's hilarious. He gets you back for it of course, usually by blue balling you until one of you give in and pin the other to a wall, but it's so worth the moment of him stomping off angrily, glorious hate raging in his eyes. 

That's actually how you ended up in this situation: pants down around your ankles, bulges out and smearing yellow along ED and KK's lips. KK came in on accident and just decided to join in since ED couldn't fit both of your bulges in his mouth, big as it was. They each have one now, each going about blowing your brains out in different ways. 

KK likes to touch more than use his mouth. You think he's afraid his teeth are going to bite off your bulge. They aren't any more sharp than your own teeth, and you trust him well enough but he doesn't trust himself to do it. You don't usually push the issue, satisfied with having him stroke you or just suck on the tip of your bulge, like he is now. You especially don't say anything when you've got ED on your other bulge. You aren't greedy and you really don't want to set KK off. You can tell by the way he's holding your bulge a little too tightly and stroking just quick enough for you to notice that it's faster than the pace ED is going at. KK doesn't want to be outdone, especially by ED. You don't blame him that much.

You push a hand into his hair, fingers encircling and rubbing his horns. Being so nubby, they're more sensitive in most areas but you know where to press and rub to have a more calming effect than an arousing one. 

ED pulls off of your bulge then, making a half pout, half glare, breathing heavily. "How-w come I don't get my horns touched, Sol?" You look over at him, glancing at the curvature of his horns. You look back down at his face, at the yellow that's coating his lips and the bit that's dripped down his chin. 

"You want me touch your horns, ED?" There's a pause, and you lose your focus for a few moments because KK is still toying with your bulge, sucking at the sides and running his tongue along the whole thing. He's slowed down considerably from your horn rubbing and you think from him listening to you converse so calmly with your kismesis. ED nods when you come back to the situation at hand, and you lift your other hand to his horns. You trail your fingertips along the surface first, watching him lean into the touch. You space out again, your body working on autopilot as your distribute red affections to them both. 

KK growling brings you back again, and you can tell he's getting jealous because where you could flip black for him if you wanted to, you could probably flip red for ED too. It happens a lot in your life, getting a flush and caliginous crush on a troll. They both hate knowing it, and maybe you tease a little too much to be considered acceptable, but unlike past crushes KK is more loveable in your eyes and the world was more likely to end than you acting on your pitying feelings for ED.

So you remember where you are and wrap your hand entirely around ED's horns. He gapes, obviously unsure of how to feel about the sensation until you pull him back towards your bulge. "I didn't thay you could thtop, ED. I thure as hell won't, tho there'th no excuthe for you to." 

His glare is devalued by the sight of your bulge pressed against his cheek, yellow getting into his hair, the tip of your bulge trying to wrap around the base of his horn. He pulls back slightly to get away from your eager appendage, though your hand never leaves his horn.

Unlike KK, ED has no problem shoving your bulge into his mouth. Sometimes you think he's a little too eager to do it; there's the occasional time where he'll put so much in his mouth so fast that he does gag. He's gotten better at learning his immediate limits and expanding them in time that you've known him, if you wanted to be perfectly honest. Even when he has half your bulge pushing his lips open, you like to smirk and try to get him to do more. It's easier with your hand on his horn because you can tug on it lightly, make him look up at you so he can see every bit of lust and want and hateful teasing when you say, "I know you can take more than that, ED. Come on." The last few words fade into mostly moans as ED groans around your length, the stimulus from stroking his horn and your words starting to take its toll. 

Then KK starts taking more into his mouth and you know you're not going to last long. You don't know how you've lasted as long as this, with both your quadrants pleasing you, loving and hating you respectively, fulfilling what little obsession you have with doubles and twos.

Surprising you somewhat, KK comes first. You hadn't noticed his hand in his pants, fingers likely pressed against or even in his nook. He has the tendency to favor his nook over his bulge; you aren't sure why. Then again, you don't generally have your nook stimulated. You may have to try it in the near future.

You and ED orgasm nearly simultaneously, you followed by him. You blank out in the pleasure, sliding down the wall as you become a boneless mess of happiness and contentedness. Definitely one of you better sexual sessions for your quadrants. 

"Holy thit." Your quadrantmates look over at you when you speak, KK curiously, ED still dazed. "You guyth are a fucking meth." Not that you're any better but you can't see yourself. You poke fun at their appearance as you all recover and even when you start heading for the nearest ablution block. You first all try to shower together but there's not enough space to fit three trolls and ED starts getting on your nerves because he keeps complaining about the water being burning hot when it's still mildly cold. 

ED ends up cleaning up first. You and KK go together since the temperature difference doesn't bother you so much. You kiss him a few times, telling him that he did well for something unplanned, thanking him for being civil around your kismesis. Even if it wasn't Eridan, you'd thank him. Matesprits and kismesises to the same troll just weren't meant to try and coexist with that troll at the same time.

You'd never ask to do it again due to that. You want to — wow, do you want to — but you'll never explicitly ask either of them to please you like that again. Heavily hint but not ask outright. 

You have a feeling they wouldn't mind if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied about the gloriousity. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Once again, the sequel's temptation is there, and once again, I will attempt to resist.  
> It won't work. I can tell it just won't.


End file.
